shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting a Friendly Sea King? Heading to the next island!
It was a normal day as Moonstar and Lain was enjoying the nice weather. Even after leaving the one year island without a log didn't damper Moon's spirit. Though it wasn't easy they had more or less enough food until they reached the next island. Moonstar was busy looking at the map while Lain was soaking up the sun when Moon tilted her head and looked around. Lain you say something? Moonstar asked looking over at Lain Lain yawned and looked at Moon. No why? Lain asked standing up. Because I thought. Moonstar said before she fell on her butt. Next to the ship was a sea king that had golden yellow silver and light Purple scales going up and down it's body. Though it wasn't as big as many sea kings on the Grand Line it still could sink their ship if it wanted to. Oh my god that is so cool. Moonstar said getting stars in her eyes. Why am I not surprised, Girl get a hold of yourself before the fish takes a bite out of us. Lain said jumping up. The sea king in questioned tilted it's head while looking at the pair. Trying to figure out why nothing was happening as to why the girl was staring at him with stars in her eyes. Roar? The sea king said. Moonstar finally getting over how cool it was some what jumped up and ran to the side of the ship. Hi I'm Moonstar that's Lain and it's nice to meet you mister Sea king. Moonstar said grinning. I so don't know her. Lain said shaking her head. Roar! The sea king said. Moonstar giggled and the sea king grinned a fishy grin. Can I call you Lucky? Cause calling you sea king kinda be weird, Even though you are one. Moonstar said looking at the sea king. Roar? Roar roar roar. The sea king now named Lucky said. Moonstar grinned before jumping around. Lain only sighed before shaking her head. I so do not understand you girl. Making friends with a sea king what next. Pirates? Lain said sighing. Who knows this sea is big you never know what's out there. Moonstar said running inside. Lucky only tilted his head as noise could be heard coming from the cabin of the ship. After an hour Moonstar came back out carrying a chain that had a steel pendent with what looked to be a letter L on it. Sorry it took so long had to find the right stuff. Now you know your wanted. Moonstar said holding up the gift. Lucky tilted it's head and Moonstar giggled. She then held the gift this time acting like she wanted to put it on him. After a few seconds Lucky got the just of it and moved easy so not to rock the ship. At first it looked like it necklace wasn't going to fit. However Moonstar finally got it around Luckys neck. She then stepped back and grinned. Lain check it out doesn't he look great. Moonstar said grinning. Well I'll be a monkeys uncle. I didn't think that'd work. Lain said looking over. Never hurts to try. Moon said giggling. Lucky roared happy and swam around getting use to the pendent. After doing a flips and feeling it was still there Lucky grinned before swimming back over. Seeing Moonstar even more excited got him grinning. Well it worked what now. Moonstar asked tilting her head. Why not rest and think about it later. Lain said looking over. Moonstar was about to say something however her stomach growled letting them know she was hungry. Moonstar blushed as Lain rolled her eyes. I guess time to eat? Moon said grinning. Lain shook her head as Moon went to get some food. Lucky already having something to eat a while back only grinned and waited. It seemed like he got an idea cause when Moon returned from eating Lucky roared at her. Hmmm pulling our ship till the next island sounds like fun though I don't think we got anything you could use just yet. Moon said with a frown. Lucky frowned but said nothing before getting another idea. Disappearing he started to swim oddly making small waves appear under their ship. If he wasn't able to guild then then he'd swim in order to get them to the next island. Although Moonstar fell on her butt she giggled at what was going on. After getting over the giggling fit she then done the sails so they wouldn't work against Lucky. A few days later the ship seemed to be making good timing, Though Moonstar had a funny feeling that without Lucky's help the two would be sitting ducks, Moon could tell they was close to an island as the log seemed to be moving towards it. Though how she was unsure. However she spotted Lucky who looked to be needing a break and maybe a some time to himself. Lucky thanks for helping us the wind can aid us now. Moonstar said with a grin. Lucky though wanting to help more gave a fishy grin before swimming away, Moon sighed wondering what the island was going to be about, Deciding to look it up Moon went back into the cabin. After a few hours of searching while also being glad they had enough food to last for another good week if they was careful. Moon grinned before looking at the sky, Meeting a sea king on the grand line and becoming friends with it, wasn't something most could say they done. However as Moon looked up she couldn't help but hear the words her mother said to her often.'No one can say what you can and can't do, They can't see your heart, Only you can know who you are and what kind f person you want to be. Don't let others cloud your judgment Moon. See what's outside the box and know that no matter what happens I will be proud of you'. Letting a few tears fall she whispers her feelings to the sky, The stars seem to glow a bit as if they heard her whispers. Moon then turns in for the night and Lain watches her from the side of the ship. Sometimes Lain forgets that Moonstar is still a child. You are indeed one of kind child. Lain says before turning in. The ship seemed to rock back and forth softly as the wind seemed to hum. A light fog seemed to surround the ship like it was protecting it. Indeed it was an odd sight that no one not even Moonstar would see. The end! Category:Stories Category:Caring16